


Joke's On You

by jerrychos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrychos/pseuds/jerrychos
Summary: Request from tumblr------When a prank war breaks out at the station, Hank, Connor, and Reader are determined to stay out of it, antics ensue





	Joke's On You

It had all started with a harmless little joke. Gavin had asked Officer Chen to grab him a coffee as she made her way to the break room. She added a bit of salt to it, despite knowing that Gavin Reed takes his coffee very fucking seriously. An unsuspecting Gavin had taken a nice, big sip of the drink, spitting it out all over his desk when the taste hit him.

Gavin soon got his revenge on Chen, and Officer Brown had caught wind of the two jokes. He pulled a prank on Officer Miller, and soon the four had a mini prank war of sorts going on. Eventually other officers in the station had seen or heard of a prank and joined in, more and more people slowly becoming victim to the jokes.

Now, the whole bullpen was involved in a full on prank war. Well, aside from you, Hank, and Connor. The three of you had tried your hardest for the past month to stay out of the war, and each day brought on new challenges. Today in particular was not a good one for Hank.

The lieutenant had barely slept the night before, and the lack of sleep cost him. He had started off the morning with a rigged chair. He neglected to check his computer chair before sitting in it, so when he sat down to start typing up a report of the case from the previous night, a piercing air horn had rang through the station. Startled, Hank had fallen out of his chair, hitting the ground hard. Now fully awake and incredibly grumpy, he ripped the airhorn from under his chair and started on his work.

The rest of the day had gone just as horribly for Hank, with just about everyone in on the pranks pitching in something in an attempt to pull the lieutenant in. The last straw was when he returned from a call to find his entire desk covered in bright pink post-it notes. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, if you wanted me in ‘yer stupid fuckin’ prank war so bad, you should’ve just asked!” he yelled, slamming a hand on his desk. Grumbling curses, he began removing the post-its from his desk.

You had been in the break room, discussing the findings from the scene with Connor when the outburst happened.

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me, Connor,” you sighed, a small smile creeping onto your face at the sight of Hank, half covered in pink post-it notes.

“I’m going to be honest detective,” the android responded, “I don’t quite get the point of this ‘prank war’. There’s no benefit to making your coworkers angry at you, and it seems like a lot of effort for a small outcome. Is it really worth it?”

“Did you see the look on Hank’s face this morning when he sat down? Priceless!” you giggled at the thought.

“That still doesn’t explain why people participate in things like this.”

“Honestly, it’s just to have a little bit of fun. Yeah people get a little pissy when a prank is played on them, but they’re able to laugh about it later.”

“I suppose I have noticed an overall happier atmosphere in the station lately.”

“You’re over analyzing things Connor,” you say, patting his shoulder before heading back towards the pen to gather your things. “Just pay attention tomorrow and you’ll see what I mean.”

* * *

 

Fortunately, it wasn’t hard to pay attention to the pranks today, as everyone now had their attention focused on you. You had arrived at the station early for your shift, immediately getting to work and starting research on your next case. You’d been working for a few hours as the station filled up, and Officer Person had offered to grab you a coffee. Without thinking, you told her that’d be great and went on with your research.

Person returned with your coffee, setting it down next to you. You nodded your thanks, too focused on your work to properly look at the cup. You gulped it down, and a look somewhere between disgust and confusion spread across your face before you ran to the bathroom, nearly vomiting from the straight shot of creamer you had swallowed.

You were wary of everyone for the rest of the day, and as much as you hated to admit it, you really,  _ really _ wanted to get Person back for fucking with your coffee. Much like Gavin, you took your coffee very seriously. A few minor pranks were played on you during the day, but none of them mattered. You had already decided on revenge. But first, you needed to get Connor in on the war somehow. As you finished up your work for the day, you called out to no one in particular.

“Guess who’s in on the prank war now, you got me. Sorry Connor, you’re on your own from now on.” You shot a wink at said android, grabbing your bag and heading out for the night.

* * *

 

You arrived at the station the next morning with a big grin plastered on your face. You had hatched up the perfect plan to get Connor involved in the prank war last night, and it consisted of whip cream and- you hoped- a lot of embarrassment. You checked in and made your way to the bullpen, dropping your things at your desk and heading into the break room for a coffee.

The rest of the morning was pretty dull, small pranks being pulled here and there, but nothing too serious. You had continued your research from yesterday, constantly keeping note of how many people were in the station: you wanted an audience. Lunchtime rolled around, and when everyone seemed to have returned from their breaks, you decided it was the perfect time to pull your prank.

You reached into your bag, pulling out a paper plate and some whip cream, spraying it onto the plate as quietly as possible. You hid the plate behind your back and approached Connor, holding back the grin that threatened to show.

“Connor? Can you c’mere for a second, I need to tell you something,” you asked, refusing to meet his gaze. He tilted his head at the request, but complied, slowly walking towards you.

“This is uh, a little embarrassing, and I don’t know how to tell you this but… I like you.”

Connor blinked at you, tilting his head again.

“Well I would hope so, Y/N. We’re partners, and it may hinder the investigation if we didn’t get along. I like you too.”

“No, Connor, I don’t think you understand,” you had the attention of almost everyone in the bullpen by now, your plan was working perfectly. “I mean to say that I have feelings for you. I want to be more than friends.”

“Oh…” Now all eyes were on you, the confession had worked. You were about to ask your next question, but Connor interrupted.

“I must admit, I feel the same way, Y/N,” he takes a step closer to you. “I often find that you take over my thoughts, you’re rather… distracting.” 

Your mouth drops at this. This wasn’t part of the plan, and while you’re caught off guard, Connor absolutely covers you in an entire can of silly string.

“Hah! I just pranked you! It was a prank, Y/N! See, I used a shocking sentence to surprise you, and then I sprayed you with silly string! Pranked!”

You look down at the ground, taking a deep breath.

“I-I’m sorry Y/N, did I do something wrong? It was my understanding this is how-” you cut the android off by shoving the plate of whip cream in his face, making sure to rub it in a bit before removing it.

A grin spreads across your face, and Connor smiles as well, letting out a quiet chuckle before full on laughing. This makes you giggle a bit too, and soon you’re both in a heap on the floor of the bullpen, a laughing mess. When you both calm down a bit, you nudge his shoulder, and he turns to look at you, a big grin still plastered on his face.

“You definitely caught me off guard, I’ll give you that, but you definitely need to step your prank game up, Con.”

“I could say the same to you, Y/N.”

“For the record, I was taking it easy on you because I didn’t know how you’d react. Obviously, I could’ve started off with something a lot more intense.”

Connor snickers, and wipes some of the whip cream from his face onto yours. You shake your head and stand up, offering him a hand. He takes it and you help him up, pulling him close for a moment to whisper to him.

“Wanna help me get back at Person for fucking with my coffee?”

He glances towards the officer in question, a smug grin on his face.

“What’s the plan, Y/N?”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part 2 to this?? Some people on tumblr are asking for one, but what about here??


End file.
